


He's everything I'm not

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [42]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott and Lucas were snuggling at the park when Eliott saw a ghost from his past





	He's everything I'm not

It was almost May and the weather had gotten a lot warmer in Paris. The sun was high in the sky, shining over their heads, as they all sat at the park, relaxing for the last time before the rush of exams that's right around the corner.

Sitting beside Arthur, Daphné had switched her pink jacket for a mini skirt and sandals, breathing happiness as the sun hit her pale skin, eager to get a tan. She smiled as he kissed her cheek, Basile watching them from afar, envious. When Arthur had asked him if he was okay with them dating, he had told his friend that it was  _fine_  and that he would get over it but, Lucas and Yann were skeptical.

This Wednesday, Eliott had decided to join everyone at the park. He sat with Lucas against their tree - yes, their tree -, becoming _that_  couple who ignores all their friends to snuggle in a corner. Not that any of them were mad, they were the cutest, according to the girls. 

Lucas's eyes were closed, shielding him from the harsh sun rays, his head resting against Eliott's chest as Eliott ghosted his fingers over his arms, his delicate touch tickling a little. At some point, Eliott thought Lucas had fallen asleep, being quiet and still for a few minutes, but he hadn't. He was just relaxing in his lover's arms. 

Lucas was pulled from his peaceful bubble when he felt Eliott tense behind him. ''Are you okay?'' he asked, tilting his chin up, searching for Eliott's gaze.

''Yeah.'' Eliott forced a smile. ''I'm fine. I just...I thought I saw someone I knew.''

The brunet hummed and went back to snuggling with his boyfriend under the sun, regretting not switching his jeans for a pair of shorts today. He grabbed Eliott's hand and kissed it, distracting Eliott from his thoughts.

It was calm again for a moment...until it wasn't.

''Can we go?'' Eliott demanded out of a sudden.

Lucas jumped at the suddenness, being half asleep. He groaned, a bit confused, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. ''Why? What's the hurry?'' Lucas asked, twisting his body around, feeling sleepy.

Behind him, Eliott was looking around frantically and began to chew on his nails. He gave Lucas a desperate look as if he was trying to figure out what the best way to escape was.

Before Lucas could comprehend what was going on, Eliott was getting up, about to sprint out of the park. He took Lucas's hands in his and pulled him up from the grass so fast Lucas almost stumbled.

''Eliott, you gotta slow down and tell me what's going on,'' Lucas asked without letting go of his boyfriend's hands, knowing better than to let go of him when he was acting frantic. ''Eliott-''

Eliott ignored him, panic flashing in his head. '' _Please_ , Lucas,'' he begged with fear in his eyes. He tried to get himself oriented but it was clear that he was struggling. His heart was beating far too fast and his hands trembling as he held onto Lucas.

The quiet atmosphere of the park was now taken over by loud laughter as a group of boys made their way over to their group of friends, sitting down with them. Imane and the girls seemed to know them but not Yann, Arthur and Basile.

Lucas didn't see them, too busy trying to understand why Eliott was acting up.

'' _Eliott_?'' one of the guy called, causing Eliott to tense and freeze.

Lucas turned his head in direction of the voice, pulling his eyebrows.  _Does this guy know Eliott?_ He wasn't familiar to Lucas. 

''We need to leave.  _Now_.'' Eliott was trying to tug Lucas away from the park but the younger boy didn't let him.

''No. We'll leave once you tell me what's going on,'' Lucas insisted, standing his ground and not letting Eliott tug him away. He didn't want to force Eliott to stay in an environment or situation where he felt uncomfortable but, Eliott couldn't just  _demand_  to leave without any explanations. Lucas needed to know what’s happening, he wasn’t going to let him get away with this. He pursed his lips. ''Eliott, do you know this guy because he sure seems to know you.''

''I-I do. His name's Thomas, we used to be friend... _before_. Now, he hates me.''

''Is he the guy that you kissed?'' Lucas asked, taking Eliott aback.

Imane had accidently told Lucas about how Eliott used to be friends with his brother at his old school - that's why she knew him when he arrived at school. She told him Eliott used to spend all his days at her house, hanging out with her brother and their friends but, one day, he stopped coming over and cut  _all_  contact with his old friends. She never asked but, from what she heard, Eliott had tried to kiss one of the guys and, obviously, he pushed Eliott away. 

''How do you know about that? Who told you about-''

''Imane. She didn't mean any harm, Eliott. She thought I knew about it.''

Eliott sighed. He wasn't mad at Imane; he knew she didn't have bad intentions and they had stayed good friends after everything but, Eliott didn't wanted Lucas to find out about his past through someone else. He wanted to tell his story himself because, after all, no one knew better than him what happened with his old friends.

''Yes.''

''What?''

''Yes, it's  _him_.''

Lucas looked in the guy's direction, seeing his mid-length blond hair flowing in the wind, his tan skin glistening under the sun and his bright smile, suddenly making the younger boy feel self-conscious. This guy was  _everything_  Lucas wasn't.

''Do you still have feelings for him?''

''Thomas?'' Eliott looked at Lucas as if it was the most ridiculous thing he's ever said. ''There's only  _you_.''

''Are you sure? I mean, look at him. He’s tall and tanned and...look at his  _hair_! He looks like a fucking model. And, he seems like the artsy type too. I bet you two had a lot in common...'' Lucas looked down, feeling inferior. ''How can I ever compete with that?'' he added, almost inaudible.

Eliott frowned, hearing Lucas putting himself down. ''There's [nothing] to compete with, Lucas. Thomas, he's just a crush from my past. Yes, he was the first guy I found interest in but, you're the first I  _fell in love_  with. I don't care if Thomas looks like a model or if we have tons of shit in common, you're the one who has my heart.  _Nobody_  compares to you, mon amour.  _Never_  doubt that.'' He leaned in to kiss Lucas, proving his words, and smiled just for him. ''Can we leave now?''

This time, Lucas nodded. ''If that's what you want.'' 

From afar, Imane saw Lucas struggling with Eliott and decided to go to their sides and help. She had a feeling something like this would happen if his brother and their friends showed up while he was there.

''Is everything okay?'' she asked, looking between Lucas and Eliott, genuinely concerned about her friends. 

Lucas nodded, fingers laced with Eliott's. ''Yeah. We were leaving,'' he informed her. Their backs were away from the group of friends, shielding Eliott from Thomas and the others.

Imane looked up at the tall boy and apologized. ''Eliott. I'm sorry about my brother. I didn't know he'd come here.''

Being the sweetheart he was, Eliott gave her a faint smile. ''It's not your fault.''

''I can ask them to leave if you want.''

''No need. Lucas and I are gonna go get some ice cream anyways.'' He spoke in a soft tone, his voice trembling still. He was still pretty shaken up about seeing Thomas. The last time he saw him was when they kissed and the boy had pushed him away so quickly that it made Eliott feel disgusted with himself. It was the main reason why he didn’t kiss Lucas earlier, that he waited for Lucas to come to him instead. ''Thank you for being so sweet Imane but, it’s better for us to get going.'' He gave her a small smile and curled into Lucas’s side.

Lucas brought Eliott's hand to his lips, kissing it sweetly. He looked at Imane. ''I'll see you tomorrow?'' 


End file.
